Digimon: The 3rd Adventure
by kingdomsavior90
Summary: What if the Darkness was a lot closer than the Original Chosen Kids thought? And new kids had to take the task of stopping the darkness? Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, it belongs to the original creators! But me and DragonDude23 own the OC's and storyline
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1****: A brand new story**

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. It belongs to their original owners. I only own plot and any OC's

* * *

It was morning in Japan. It was also the start of a brand new school year. "Kids! Are you finished with your breakfast?" Called out a woman. She was the mother of two children, Deseir and Jeremiah. Deseir had her hair in a usual spiky ponytail and had on a red and white shirt with a black broken heart in the middle of it. She normally wore black fingerless gloves a pair of Capri's and black and green shoes. Around her neck she wore a pearl necklace she received on one of her birthdays. Jeremiah had on a blue zip up short sleeve shirt with blue jeans on. Around his wrists he wore gray wristbands (Those really fluffy ones you wear) He also had a golden dog tag hanging around his neck from a birthday no doubt, and gray periwinkle shoes with black messy hair. They both had similar eye colors of brown and their personalities were similar, save for a few things. Jeremiah was a bit of a big eater and laughed a lot (Except in serious situations and such) and Deseir was kinda distant and was a bit more hot headed. But she tends to jump forward a bit too far so to speak.

They also had partner Digimon! Well everyone did nowadays, but still only a certain few were allowed entrance to the Digital World. (In simple terms, not everyone had a Digivice but had a partner Digimon) Jeremiah's partner was a Chibimon (DemiVeemon in American release, but we'll keep it Chibimon for now) and Deseir was partner's with a Patamon. People without Digivices can only get their Digimon to be at Rookie level the most, but in some cases they can reach Champion.

The kids had just finished their breakfast, pancakes, with their Digimon with Jeremiah being the one to eat the most. It was a mystery how he was still slim. They put the plates away, Jeremiah picked up Chibimon and Deseir let Patamon rest on her head. They grabbed their backpacks and walked out the front door. "Have a nice day in school!" Their mother cried out to them, "And I hope you remembered to pack your lunches!"

"Don't worry mom, we made sure!" Jeremiah called back.

"And don't forget to-"

"Already done!" Deseir called back. She and Jeremiah bolted off to school with their Digimon having an uncomfortable trip.

"At least try not to make the ride so bumpy." Patamon whined.

* * *

In the school two students were waiting for the doors to open. One was a girl with a collared shirt with a gray and pink shirt wearing light blue shorts and some strap shoes and a golden bracelet. On her head she had a pink beret and light brown hair. Her eyes were blue. She was a very kind person and very easy to get along with. Although she did have her limits with people. Her name was Tori and she was partners and friends with a Lunamon.

The other was a dark-skinned boy only wearing black socks and purple strap sandals and cargo pants. A black tank top and a sleeveless vest and black fingerless gloves. The primary colors of his clothes were purple and black. Around his head he had a red headband and totally messy black hair, much longer than Jeremiah's however it was windswept and somehow defied gravity. His name was Thomas, and depending on how you knew him was how he saw you. If he didn't like you or know you, he was real quiet and distant. If you were a friend you'd see his cheery side a bit more. He also has a nasty habit of sleeping (Some people even ask where he gets it from). He was partners with a Gumdramon. "So Tori, a brand new year in school. Think we'll have the same class again?"

"Probably. Considering how we're both in the same grade I don't doubt us being together not possible."

"Huh?! Ya lost me."

"Never mind. Just I hope this year turns out better for you. Those people last year had no right to do what they did to you. Good thing Gumdramon protected you. Though I prefer a more non-violent approach." Tori replied.

"Hey they had what was coming to them!" Gumdramon said.

"I agree. Bad humans need to be set straight." Lunamon added.

"Hey, don't you guys go all rebellious on us OK?" Tori said, "Because I love you guys. That's why."

"Don't worry. We're your parnters!" Lunamon said.

"Oh stop it you." Gumdramon replied.

Around this time Jeremiah and Deseir were getting to the schoolyard. They walked in, but Deseir was in the front of the two. When she turned she bumped right into another kid. This kid wore spectacles and a gray hoodie. He had black pants had green and white lace shoes. He had really messy black hair (But it was neater than Jeremiah's) and he was partnered to Terriermon. He was kinda shy at first, but if you got to know him better he wasn't a bad guy one bit. He also did very well in his school work and was in the same grade a Deseir. But Deseir's grades were a bit better. This guy was Justin and despite being a kind of geeky looking person, he was very cool. "Oh my bad. It was my fault sorry." They both said at the same time.

"Oh no, it was my fault. Sorry for bumping into you." Deseir stated, trying to be polite.

"I'm pretty sure it was my fault." Justin said.

"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure it was me."

"Can we PLEASE just say it was both your faults?" Terriermon whined, "Seeing you guys debate is giving me a headache."

"Whoops, sorry Terriermon. Well anyways, my names Justin and I'm in the 8th grade."

"Hey me too!" Deseir replied, "I'm Deseir, this is Patamon and this is..."

"I'm Jeremiah and this is Chibimon. I'm in the 6th grade."

"Hi." Chibimon said.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone OK?" Jeremiah said as he walked into the courtyard. Inside just a few steps he saw Tori and her partner. "Tori? Tori Jeffers? Is that you?!" He called out in glee.

Tori turned to see Jeremiah and Chibimon waving happily over a distance. "Jeremiah!? I don't believe it!" Tori and Lunamon ran over to Jeremiah and Chibimon in a full on happy sprint. Jeremiah set Chibimon down and took a full on jump from Tori. He was semi-prepared, but to which they both fell to the ground with Tori on top of him. They looked at each other for a moment and began to laugh cheerfully as though nothing happened. Tori got up off of Jeremiah helped him up. "It's so great to see you!" She exclaimed.

"I haven't seen you since we were in America. But then you moved away because your mom had a job transfer... Hehe... Remember the time when we accidentally got in that fall in Summer Camp?"

"Yeah, I remember that day like it was only yesterday. That was the day we became the best friends we are. I still have the friendship bracelet~." Tori answered.

"Yeah me too."

"Oh hey! I've got someone I want you to meet. His name is Thomas and he's over- huh? Where'd he go?" Tori was indicating over to where Thomas was, but he was no longer there. "Thomas? Gumdramon where'd you go?"

"They probably needed to go to the bathroom. I know I get the need so bad I leave without telling anyone." Chibimon commented.

"Well wherever he is, I'm sure, he's gonna come out eventually." Lunamon added.

"And what's THAT supposed to mean?" Jeremiah asked. But before he could get an answer, the bells for 7 A.M. rang. Signalling the start of the first day of school. Everyone had to check their classes on big bulletin boards set up across the hall depending on grade level going in order from 6th to 7th to 8th. "Hey Tori, we got class together."

"Yay! Hey, Thomas is in our class too! It'll be a great chance for you to meet him." Tori added almost excited.

"That's great, let's get going. I wanna meet this Thomas for myself." And with that said, they went to their assigned class.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Digital World, things weren't looking too good. Davis Motomiya, a young man with brown hair (I think it's brown) and his eyes were a similar color. He had on an informal business suit and his partner was Veemon. They were the only ones in the Digital World because he was the only one available and he didn't necessarily wait for someone to become available. Some could call it reckless.

"Davis, why'd we come back to the Digital World?" His partner asked.

"Well Veemon I was looking at my old D-Terminal, ya know for scrolling down memory lane, and I didn't see my Digi-eggs anywhere on it. So my guess is new kids will be coming along right? And it also means Yolei, Cody, T.K. and Kari got their Digi-eggs taken too."

"Well I see what ya' mean Davis. But why are we looking for the Digi-eggs if we no longer need them?"

"To help the new kids! Geez, it's like I have to explain everything! Alright, remember what happened when Tai found the Digi-egg of courage and the Digivices came out?"

"Oh I get it now. If we find the Digi-egg, we find the Digivices. It's pure genius."

"Why thank you." Davis replied, "Now I'm wondering why the Digi-eggs need new kids..."

Veemon turned and scoped the area. "Davis..." Veemon scowled, "You're not gonna like this."

"Huh?" Davis turned and saw a black obelisk standing tall a few yards away. "Control spires." Davis scowled too. "Come on Veemon we don't have much time left to find the Digi-egg before 'you know what' happens."

* * *

It was now nearing the end of the school day for everyone. Once classes where dismissed, everyone with a partner Digimon went out to certain areas cleverly placed in the school. They were open court yards with plenty of space (Yeah it's a big school) and they were in hallways so technically they were assigned to homeroom classes in the hallway. This way the Digimon and Human didn't have to be separate and the Digimon don't interfere with the children's work and study. This idea was thought up by none other than Tai Kamiya, the United Nations diplomat for the Digital World.

However during their class they couldn't find Thomas anywhere. "I'm starting to worry about him." Tori said, "I think I'll go get Lunamon and look for Thomas."

"I'll go too. I need to pick up Chibimon anyway."

"Oh yeah. Well then what are we waiting for?"

"One, for the bell to ring. Two, wait for the hallways to clear and three... Well I don't got a third reason."

"I wonder if he's been hurt or maybe he was scared..." Tori mumbled.

"Tori, you seem a bit tense. Is it bad if we don't find him?"

"Well maybe. Depends on what happened." Jeremiah just gave a confused look at Tori but remained silent. And almost on cue the school bell rang. All the students piled out of the classroom until Tori and Jeremiah were the only ones left. Then they followed but keeping a fair subtle distance from the other kids. And then there came the waiting by the door of the courtyard until the students were leaving.

"Chibimon, Lunamon! Are you guys here?" Jeremiah asked the obvious.

"Of course we are! Where else could we be?" Chibimon replied. Chibimon jumped into Jeremiah's arms and Jeremiah held him.

"Well I'm glad you're alright."

"Lunamon, have you seen Gumdramon or Thomas anywhere?"

"I haven't. That's what worries me." Lunamon answered.

"Is Thomas in trouble?" Chibimon asked.

"To be honest I have no idea..." Tori said.

"Don't worry we'll find him."

"Yeah..." And if you speak of the devil he shall appear, Thomas and Gumdramon were walking right by the window of the courtyard. "Hey wait! Thomas!" Tori and Jeremiah stepped out.

"Tori!" He said with cheer as he turned around but when he cast his gaze to Jeremiah his smile faded fast. "I didn't know your little follower was gonna be with you."

"Hey that's not nice!" Tori said, "Jeremiah's my friend just like you and all those other people we know. There's no problem with the others so why him?"

"You've been together all day!"

"That was catching up."

"But they way you two were so comfortable got under my skin!"

"'Under my skin'?! What kind of excuse is that?!"

"Oh I get it." Jeremiah stated.

"You do?!" Thomas and Tori asked at the same time.

"Yup. You're jealous of me. I can tell by your tone of voice and I can read into subtle details." Jeremiah said with a wink.

"WHAT?! I AIN'T JEALOUS! AND WHAT DOES READING HAVE TO DO WITH THIS?!" Thomas shouted while flailing nervously. Jeremiah and Tori just giggled a bit from his reaction. "This is funny to you?"

"Well kinda. I was expecting a bit more of an angry reaction. But that was too funny."

"Oh I'll show you angry!" Thomas cried as he tried to punch Jeremiah, who simply side stepped which caused Thomas to keep going and trip over his own two feet.

"You may have strength or something but you lack grace and finesse."

"Who made you a critic?" Thomas grumbled.

"Listen I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to humiliate yourself in front of your friend."

"Oh uh... Well apology accepted."

"Oh please you're too kind." Jeremiah noted sarcastically.

"Guys listen if we hang around this hall any longer I bet we'd be accused of soliciting or some bad deeds or something." Tori told them.

"Tori's right. Let's get you up." Jeremiah held his hand out to Thomas who was on the ground. Thomas grabbed the hand a bit reluctantly and sighed.

"Sorry for going off on you. Talk about a dick move."

"Hey no worries! I'm sure you didn't actually mean any of it."

"Ha ha, um... sure." Thomas sighed.

Someone burst full speed past the three kids and turned the corner into the computer lab. They were moving so fast they couldn't really tell who. "Who was that?!" Tori asked.

"I don't know but they were in a bit of a hurry." Gumdramon replied, "What's say we have a peek?"

"Why are you so nosy?" Lunamon asked.

"That looked like a teacher. He must've been in a hurry to the computer lab." Tori commented.

"Probably forgot to check his downloads." Chibimon suggested.

"You think so?" Jeremiah asked.

"Hey, where'd Gumdramon-" Thomas asked as he looked around, he noticed Gumdramon sneaking over to peer in the room. "G-Gumdramon?!" He said in a hushed but irritated tone because he didn't want to get caught by the teacher in the school. "Come back here..."

"I'm investigating!" Gumdramon said back.

The others just sweatdropped. They didn't know how to handle this. "Might as well just look ourselves..." Jeremiah said and picked up Chibimon as he made his way to the door. Tori followed with Lunamon by her feet. Thomas sighed as he reluctantly followed. All six peered inside the room and found a man with red hair on a computer.

"That can't be right..." He muttered to himself, "Davis's signal was coming from in that area! How could it have vanished?!" The man accidentally exclaimed. He covered his mouth with his hands. "I should be careful when I talk..."

"Is he alright in the head?" Thomas whispered.

"I think he's just a genius. They have a habit of thinking aloud..." Jeremiah told him.

The man turned his head to the door and the three humans were petrified. '_He sees us!_' They all thought at the time.

"Should you three be here now? It's after-school hours and no clubs activities or extra help lessons have started." He asked the three very pensively.

"Well, you see... we um..." Jeremiah studdered. "Got lost?" He lied.

"Don't lie to me. There's plenty of exits in the school."

"We got detention." Thomas said nonchalantly. "And we were wandering out when you came by us so we wanted to see what you were doing. Forgive our intrusion, you look busy."

"Yeah, what he said. Jeremiah here was just too afraid to be seen as a bad student." Tori contributed.

"That's me." Jeremiah said, which wasn't a lie.

"Well, you don't seem to be bad students, but lying isn't right." The man told him, "But you were just genuinely curious. I guess that's forgivable, I'm quite curious myself from time to time. Like now, I'm very curious to learn your names and what grades you're in."

"I'm Tori Jeffers in the 6th grade."

"Jeremiah Cruz, also in the 6th grade class."

"Thomas Sharp. Same grade."

"Well, nice to meet you. I'm Mr. Izumi and I teach the computer class in school. I also do research in the Digital World."

"So you're one of those scientists who study the Digital World?" Tori asked. Mr. Izumi nodded in response.

"Then why work here in a school?" Thomas asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I always wanted to teach the youth a couple things in my trade but I kinda need this job to pay for some scientific equipment."

"And if you study the Digital World why don't you have a Digimon partner?" Jeremiah asked.

"I do. He's waiting in the Digital World. I should probably be getting to him, and YOU three should be getting home." Mr Izumi said.

"Wait, that means you're a-" Thomas was about to ask.

"I am." Mr. Izumi cut him off. Surprising the three kids to no end.

"Wow! A teacher in our school is Digidestined!" Tori exclaimed.

"How cool is that?" Jeremiah asked, "I feel all proud and stuff now."

"Mr. Izumi. What you were mumbling about, you know about the signal, what was all that about?" Gumdramon asked.

"You're a very curious Digimon." Mr. Izumi commented. "But, I guess it wouldn't hurt to explain some things. Might actually be a good time since I bet around half my class fell asleep haha..." The teacher laughed. "Anyway, I was doing a scan over the Digital World to see if any significant changes happened, since the world is constantly changing, and I found a good friend of mine's signal from an area but then the signal suddenly cut off. I was about to assess it in my room, but due to a cruel twist in fate my computer crashed and I didn't have time to boot it all back up again. So I ran to the Computer Lab in hopes of finding his signal. I've tried calling him too, but only static comes up. No luck with his signal either."

"But you're a computer teacher, why didn't you run to your class?" Thomas asked.

"This is my class. I meant to say my laptop had crashed. I do all of my Digital world assessments from my laptop."

"Oh, to keep it private?" Chibimon asked.

"Yup. Very good guess. By the way the friend's signal who went missing is also partnered with a Veemon."

"Wow, I have the same Digimon as one of your friends! How cool!" Jeremiah exclaimed again.

"I'm just hoping the Digi-Port opens. I can't open the Gate with my Digivice model." Mr. Izumi sighed.

"I wish we could help somehow..." Tori said. As if by someone granting her wish, the computer began to flash rapidly and went to just white. A very bright one that Mr. Izumi and the kids had to shield their eyes. But not their Digimon.

"Look!" Lunamon shouted, "What's that light doing?!" From the computer five beams of light (A purple one, a red one, a green one, a blue one and a pink one) shot out of the computer. Three went straight for the kids who instinctively held out both of their hands to catch the lights. The red one and green one shot right out of the room and turned in the hallway.

"Holy...!" Thomas exclaimed as the light from the computer died down. In their hands were the D-3 model Digivices.

"Digivices!" Mr. Izumi exclaimed. '_Maybe my laptop crashing wasn't something cruel after all..._'

"Chibimon-! What happened to you?!" Jeremiah asked in awe. His question broke into Mr. Izumi's thoughts as he turned is attention to Jeremiah's partner. Chibimon had now reached his Rookie stage Veemon.

"I digivolved!" Veemon said in surprise.

"Must've been during the light." Lunamon suggested.

"Could've been..." Veemon agreed.

"Hey! Now these can open the Gate for you Mr. Izumi." Tori said.

"Yeah they can." Mr. Izumi stepped aside, "Just hold the D-3 up to the computer to open the Gate." Tori did as instructed and a few beeps later the Gate was opened up, ready for travel.

"There you go Mr. Izumi... All set." Tori said. But she seemed a bit down for some reason.

"Well, you should go first."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You three have the Digivices. You can now go into the Digital World. Don't worry I'll meet you there."

"Really? Oh Lunamon! We can finally travel to see the place where all Digimon come from!" Tori told her partner with a Bishie sparkle.

"Indeed."

"Let's go everyone!" Tori held out her Digivice and her and Lunamon were pulled into the computer.

"I don't want to get left behind Veemon! C'mon!" Jeremiah said, already getting used to his partner's Rookie form.

"Right behind ya'!" Veemon said. Jeremiah held his Digivice out to the screen and got pulled in to the computer as well. Thomas was the only one reluctant to enter the Digital World.

"What's wrong? You're not going with them?" Gumdramon asked.

"...No... They'll be fine." Thomas said, looking the other way.

"What are you saying?!" Mr. Izumi told him, "You're a Digidestined! Meaning you're a part of the team so they need your help as you need theirs!" Thomas was speechless at the teacher's sudden change of attitude. "Still not convinced? Get your butt moving or I'm gonna fail you on purpose if you ever get my class this year!"

"Y-yes sir! C'mon Gumdramon!" Thomas said as he held his Digivice to the computer as well and went after his allies.

* * *

**KS90: I decided I wanted to do another fanfic, alone with DragonDude23, involving OC's in an Alternate Universe (Or Future) again. Bad habit but anyway I hope you all enjoy and stick around. This series shouldn't be too long.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2****: A good Friend**

**Thomas: Hey guys, welcome back. Last time in this story the School year had started up again and it was an alright first day, except me not knowing my classes too well cuz I kinda skipped. But not important! Tori met her old friend from a Summer Camp named Jeremiah and I just don't like seeing those two together though. I'm not jealous though! At the end of the day we met Koushiro Izumi and somehow wound up with Digivices. Who knew so much can happen in one day?**

* * *

Travelling to the Digital World wasn't so bad. Although it felt like, at least to Thomas, someone was patting you down from head to toe and verifying entry. Like how they do in a metal detector or something. Once they were on the other side they were greeted with a forest of green and pink lush flowers and trees. "Holy...!" Thomas gasped.

"Impressive." Gumdramon said, "I never imagined the Digital World to be so different from the Human World."

"Wait, you had no idea what your own home looked like?!" Thomas asked his partner.

"I'm sorry if I never set foot in the Digital World until now. I was born in the Human World!" Gumdramon told him.

"Oh right. I forgot..." Thomas replied sheepishly.

"Yeesh, sometimes you forget too much." Tori said as she and Lunamon approached the duo. "I think the Digital World looks very pretty."

"Got that right. Hey wait where's-"

"Up on that hill over there. He wanted to 'scout' the area or something." Tori pointed toward a hill not too far from where they were standing. On top was Jeremiah with his back to the two of them.

"Well, while he's doing that, let's say we go this way." Thomas pointed in the opposite direction. "To uh... Cover more ground that is."

"Oh no you don't." Mr. Izumi's voice said from behind the younger Digidestined. Thomas jumped back a bit in surprise. "I wouldn't like it if your first time in the Digital World you got lost."

"I guess you're right..." Thomas muttered, barely audible but Mr. Izumi heard.

"Alright then. Tori, could you go get Jeremiah back down here? We need to form a plan of action."

"Plan of action?" Lunamon repeated quizzically.

"Yes. I'll explain more when he gets back down." Mr. Izumi told the girl and her partner. The two of them nodded and took off up the hill. Mr. Izumi suddenly glared at Thomas with a look of disapproval. "Don't think I can't tell what's going on in your mind right now." Mr. Izumi told him. "You're trying to separate Tori and Jeremiah aren't you? I can only fathom that you're jealous. Otherwise seeing them be friendly wouldn't bug you."

"I'm not jealous!" Thomas exclaimed.

"Then why try leaving in the opposite direction?" Mr. Izumi pointed out.

"To cover more ground! Duh! And we weren't gonna go far... much." He mumbled that last part to himself and Mr. Izumi shrugged it off.

"Well, now you guys are on the same team. So make 'nice' with him." Mr. Izumi suggested. Thomas gave a look of discontent. He didn't want to have to get along with someone he just met and who made him look like a fool in front of his best friend.

"Thomas..." Gumdramon said, tugging on his pants. "It'll be OK." Gumdramon smiled. Thomas couldn't help but smile back.

"Mr. Izumi!" Jeremiah and Tori called out at the same time. Mr. Izumi looked up and found the two waving from atop the hill.

"What is it?" Mr. Izumi asked.

"Gotta come up here and find out.~" Tori said, mischief in her voice.

"Alright. C'mon Thomas. Let's go." Mr. Izumi said as he walked up the hill with Thomas lagging a bit behind with Gumdramon. When Mr. Izumi got to the top he got one heck of a surprise. One was he was suddenly looking out to a snow covered land. Second being he ran into old time friends. "Tentomon! Yamato! Gabumon!" He said in a happy surprise as a big flying bug, a dinosaur with a fur pelt and a man around his age with blond hair went up to greet him.

"Koushiro! Welcome back!" Tentomon, the bug, cheered. "It's so great to see you again."

"Koushiro, been a while." Yamato told him. "Who are these guys?" He was referring to the younger kids who were with Koushiro, now that the newer kids knew his first name.

"Oh, this is Thomas, Jeremiah and Tori and their partners. They're the newer Digidestined." Koushiro answered.

After some more greetings were exchanged and getting well acquainted they were finally able to get to more pressing matters. "Koushiro, you noticed someone's signal in this area right?" Yamato asked him.

"Yeah. I think it might've been Davis or someone else with a D-3." He replied. "And also before I came in I noticed another signal still present. But it's been stationary the whole time."

"Must be one of those Digi-Eggs. That would explain why whoever came in."

"Because they were looking for this Egg?" Thomas cut in.

"Yeah." Yamato said. "Very smart of you. I already have confidence in this group." Thomas then glanced over to Jeremiah, who looked at him and Thomas stuck his tongue out in a childish manner. '_That confidence hangs on a thin line though..._' Yamato thought.

"So Koushiro-san," Jeremiah asked, "What's so important about this 'Digi-Egg'? Are we gonna hatch another baby Digimon with it or something?"

"Not exactly. There's two kinds of Digi-Eggs. Ones baby Digimon come out of are called 'Digitama' the other Digi-Eggs are used for a certain kind of Digivolving."

"And we need to find that kind of Digi-Egg." Tentomon said.

"Well why do we have to? Can't Digimon digivolve on their own?" Tori asked.

"Not with Control Spires lingering around." Gabumon told her.

"Control Spires?" Veemon asked in concern. "Those are...?"

"Towers evil people and Digimon use to enslave other innocent Digimon. And it blocks regular Digivolving." Koushiro told them.

"No way. Those things can do that?" Thomas asked in shock and the older Digidestined and Digimon nodded.

"So the Digi-Eggs can allow Digimon to Digivolve even if there's Control Spires?" Gumdramon asked.

"Precisely." Tentomon said.

"And according to the signal, it's coming out from... out there." Koushiro said pointing his Digivice in the direction of the snow capped field.

"Out there?!" Thomas asked in shock.

"Something wrong?" Jeremiah asked him out of concern.

"N-no. I don't need your sympathy." Thomas said.

"Symapthy? I'm just making sure my friend's all right." Jeremiah told him. His reply left Thomas in shock. He didn't know the boy saw him as a friend.

"W-well it wasn't necessary..." Thomas replied, '_He already forgot me trying to knock him out? Maybe he isn't so bad but... I still don't like it when Jeremiah and Tori hang out together so... comfortably so fast... It took a while for me and Tori to grow on each other. But when I see them I just... AUGH! I can't be stressing on this too much! It'll just make me worse!_'

"You alright Thomas?" Tori asked him, "I know the Digital World is a lot to take in but you've been giving this way more thought than you do in school."

"I'm OK." He told her bluntly. And thus the Digidestined began their icy trek.

* * *

Meanwhile back in front of the school in the human world, Deseir (Dese) was sitting on the steps waiting for her brother. Justin even offered to wait with her. At least she and Patamon wouldn't have to wait alone.

"Thanks again for waiting with us Justin." Dese told him.

"I said it wasn't much. You don't have to keep thanking me."

"But still, I appreciate the thought you'd like to wait for someone you barely know." Dese said.

"Justin moved from another town this year," Terriermon explained, "And he didn't have any friends from Obadia until he met you two."

"T-Terriermon! Don't go explaining my background!" Justin stammered embarrassed.

"It's alright. Dese and Jeremiah moved from America this year as well. Even though they're dad is from Japan they lived in America with their mom until she got a job transfer." Patamon told him.

"Patamon..." Dese sighed, "Well, looks like it's a new year for all of us huh?" Dese chuckled then Justin also did. Dese then sighed. "Where is he?"

* * *

Back in the Digital World, it wasn't looking too bad. According to Koushiro, the Digi-Egg wasn't too far, and no signs of a Control Spire meant they could travel a bit easier. "So what and why are Control Spires bad?" Tori asked while they trekked along.

"You see, Digimon have the ability to Digivolve into a higher and more mature stage, even if it's for a moment to fight," Koushiro explained, "Control Spires block the inherent ability to Digivolve. And they also enable whoever is using them to control certain Digimon or even turn them into artificial Digimon."

"Oh my." Lunamon said. "That's awful."

"And a little scary." Veemon added.

"But Koushiro-san-" Jeremiah started.

"-Just call me 'Izzy'. A lot of my friends when we were younger called me that, about time we start using simpler names for convenience sake, right Matt?"

"OK then. Izzy, then what the heck is the Digi-Egg supposed to do?" The 11-year old went on. (Making him the youngest in the group by a few months.) "Is it gonna turn into some kind of weapon and help us blow up Control Spires or something?"

"Not exactly." Izzy laughed. "It works like battle armor. It works on the Digimon and let's them Digivolve."

"Hold on," Thomas replied, "I thought you said Digimon couldn't Digivolve near a Control Spire."

"Well, actually Digimon can't Digivolve. But Armor-Digivolving isn't like regular Digivolving. The Digimon are just putting on armor. So it's like a weird loophole."

"Oh. I get it." Gumdramon said. "It's Pseudo Digivolving."

"Correct." Izzy complimented.

"Wow Izzy, you've certainly learned how to make your explanations simple." Matt told him.

"Yeah..." Izzy laughed sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey guys. The Digivices are beeping like crazy!" Thomas stated. He was right. The Digivices were beeping out of control. "But in which direction?"

"Yeah. It's like it's all around us." Tori said.

"Maybe we're right on top of it?" Jeremiah suggested.

"Oh great. Now we have to dig through snow?" Thomas asked exasperatedly.

"Pick your head up. We'll find it!" Gumdramon said.

"If we have to dig through snow, we will!" Gabumon added.

_"No one will be doing any digging on my watch."_ A monotone voice said.

Everyone was shocked and confused. "Where's that voice coming from?" Gabumon asked, sticking close to his partner like all the other Digimon.

_"Hmph. That is of no concern to you."_ The voice went on.

"Then who are you?!" Thomas shouted.

_"My identity will be revealed in due time... If you survive."_

"W-what do you mean 'survive'?" Jeremiah asked.

_"Servants. If you would be so kind as to show them what I mean."_ The voice went on. Out from the snow emerged Digimon with orange fur and black spikes on their backs and black fins on their paws. Each one of the many Digimon had some kind of pitch black ring on their 'wrists' or legs or even their torso.

"Gizamon!" Gabumon exclaimed, "And they're all wearing Dark Rings!"

"Dark Rings?!" Thomas repeated in shock.

"Those things let sick people use Digimon for bad things I'm guessing!" Jeremiah said, however it was more of an angered response rather than his usual upbeat tone. Much different.

_"So I'm sick now? So be it. Let me show you how sick I am. Gizamon. Attack."_ The voice went on. However it still kept it's cool and collected yet eerie tone.

"You didn't have to call him sick." Thomas muttered.

"Even though it is true..." Gumdramon added. The Gizamon wasted no time in trying to attack the Digidestined. Their partners all took a defensive stance as the Gizamon charged.

A few Gizamon leaped into the air and curled into balls and began to spin towards the enemies like a saw. "_Spiral Saw!"_

_"Blue Blaster!_" Gabumon countered rather quickly by shooting blue fire at some of the Gizamon.

_"Fire Vortex!"_ Gumdramon swung it's tail hammer around while on fire at a few more Gizamon. "There's a lot of them." Gumdramon commented as he finished his attack.

"Go for the Dark Rings!" Izzy shouted to the Digimon, "It's what's making them do this!"

_"Lunar Claw!"_ Lunamon wrapped her claw in dark energy and scratched one of the Dark Rings on a Gizamon and it fell clean off.

"Nice going!" Tori complimented.

_"V-Headbutt!"_ Veemon hit another Gizamon head on. Quite literally.

"Alright! You're doing great!" Jeremiah said.

_"Super Shocker!"_ Tentomon zapped some of the Dark Rings on the attacking Digimon with a strike of lightning.

"Alright! With this teamwork going on we don't even need the Digi-Egg!" Thomas found himself saying. He gasped a bit after he realized what he just said.

_"Oh? So maybe I need to crank up the difficulty."_ The monotonous voice went on. As if to increase the gravity of the situation, the ground was shaking a bit.

"Nice going Thomas!" Gumdramon exclaimed.

"Not my fault! It just slipped!" Thomas argued. Out from the ground once more encircling them weren't Gizamon but were big Polar bear Digimon that looked to be made of snow.

"Fridgimon!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Don't worry Koushiro!" Tentomon said, "We can Digivolve and handle them while you all get to safety."

"That's right! We'll be able to fend them off!" Gabumon said.

_"Tentomon Digivolve to... Tentomon..."  
__"Gabumon Digivolve to... Gabumon..." _

"Huh?! Why aren't they digivolving? There's not a Control Spire in sight!" Matt yelled.

"Something else must be blocking the signal then..." Izzy deduced.

"It was a hit-and-miss I guess." Veemon sighed.

"Don't think like that! There's a way!" Jeremiah said full of determination.

"He's right! We just have to find a way and fast!" Tori exclaimed.

_'They're right. We're running out of time.'_ Thomas thought, _'We just need a little more power... I need it to protect my new friends... We need it_ _to fight another day. There just has to be something!'_ As if answering his thoughts a blue beam of light emerged from the snow.

"Seriously? More things popping out of the snow? How deep is this snow?!" Jeremiah commented.

The blue beam of light then emerged revealing to be a black and gold colored object with a spike sticking out of it. Loosely resembling an open-toed shoe. "What's that?" Tori asked in awe.

"It's a Digi-Egg." Izzy answered.

"Friendship!" Matt and Gabumon stated.

The Digi-Egg suddenly shot itself over in front of Thomas who was still staring at it in utter awe and then confusion. "Why did the Digi-Egg come to me? Especially Friendship... I haven't been too much of a friendly guy lately." He admitted in a bit of sadness.

"Thomas... That moment when you blurted out about our teamwork." Jeremiah told him, "It was what made the Digi-Egg respond. You see us as a team."

"He's right. And good teamwork stems from a good friendship. And honestly the Digi-Egg really suits you. You're a great friend to people and have to keep being a good one even if you get a little sour. And you can also be even better if you take a second look at some of the people you thought were bad." Tori stated.

"Guys..." Thomas said with a soft smile on his face. Thomas then took the Digi-Egg in both hands and it stopped glowing. "Um... how exactly do I get it to work?"

"Just say 'Digi-Armor, Up'. That usually triggers the Digivolution." Tentomon said.

"Right. Ready Gumdramon?" Thomas said in determination. His partner nodded. "Digi-Armor, Up!" (AN: This is a sort of cross between the Japanese dub and English dub for activating Digi-Eggs.)

_"Gumdramon, armor-digivolve to..."_ Gumdramon became wrapped in a blue light with a bit of frost forming a humanoid body shape. Images of Gabumon's evolutions flashed while the armor digivolving was taking place. _"Rinkmon! The Jet-stream of Friendship!" _Gumdramon's new form was now that of what resembled to be an ice-skater crossed with a super hero.

"Woah! How cool! Pun not intended by the way." Jeremiah said.

"Wow! So this is your armor form Gumdramon?" Thomas asked.

"I am not Gumdramon now. I am Rinkmon with this form." The Digimon replied.

"Well, let's hope you've got a few good tricks." Veemon said.

"All I need is one technique." He smirked triumphantly. _"Quadruple Storm!"_ In a flash Rinkmon had skated around all of the really slow Fridgimon which had no time to act or even react. By the time Rinkmon reappeared all the Dark Rings fell into pieces. Leaving unconscious Fridgimon and Gizamon everywhere and a worn out Gumdramon who had just de-digivolved and the Digi-Egg was no where to be found.

"You alright buddy?" Thomas asked walking up to his partner. He helped Gumdramon up and now held him in his arms like a baby or small child.

"Yeah... That attack just knocked the wind out of me was all."

"Thomas! You did it!" Tori cheered as she ran up to him. She hugged him. Thomas was by all means embarrassed.

"T-Tori-chan! You can let go now!"

"Alright fine." She sighed as she let him go. "And what's up with the honorific?"

"I just feel a lot closer to you is all." Thomas said plainly.

"Tori, he really must be your good friend huh?" Jeremiah asked.

"So are you Jer-kun." Thomas smiled.

"'Jer'? What exactly are you on? I don't mind the honorific but the nickname?"

"Short and sweet. Ya'know?"

"Guys, we'd love to stay and listen to this conversation but we gotta get you home. It must be late." Izzy spoke up. "I'd be more than willing to give a ride to your houses."

"Oh snap! My sister! Izzy-san, would it be alright if my sister gets a ride to?" Jer(His new nickname will be used from now on) asked.

"Of course."

* * *

After parting ways with Matt and Gabumon in the Digital World, the kids and teacher returned the TV where they originally came from and went back to the Real World. (Tentomon stayed behind). And ended up with a bit of a bumpy landing. "Does that happen often?" Thomas groaned out.

"Sometimes. You just need to get used to it is all. And have pillows set up." Izzy told them.

"Duly noted." Thomas said.

"What was that?" A girl's voice asked.

"I think it came from the Computer Lab. Let's check it out." Then they heard the clapping of footsteps jogging closer and closer to the room. Everyone was panicking except for Jeremiah Veemon and Izzy.

"I heard those voices before." Izzy mumbled to himself.

"I know those two!" Jer said. He and Veemon ran out into the hallway. "Dese-nee-san! Justin-san!" Jer called out.

"Jeremiah! You're all right!" Dese called out to him.

"Veemon!" Patamon cried in relief.

Dese hugged her brother in a loving manner but was also filled with relief, he could tell. Then held him out at arms length and gave him a stern look. "Where the hell were you?! I was scared half to death!" (Yeah, she'll cuss from time to time).

"Sorry Onee-chan. I have to tell you on the way home." Jer apologized.

"Actually, I can explain now." Justin spoke up. "You have a Digivice and were in the Digital World this entire time?"

"How did you-"

Justin pulled out his green D-3 and presented it to him. "This. It's picked up on your signal ever since we heard you crash through."

"Yeah. What was that crash anyway?" Terriermon asked.

"That was us coming back with a rough landing." Jer replied. Thomas and Tori had stepped out into the hallway.

"So you're Jer-kun's sister?" Thomas asked.

"Dese-san! Great to see you again!" Tori exclaimed.

"Oh, Tori?! This is unexpected!" Dese said.

"Yeah. She's Jeremiah's sister." Patamon answered Thomas.

"Guys, they have Digivices too!" Jer exclaimed. "Looks like our team is all here!"

Izzy stepped out of the room as well. "And with us older Digidestined to guide you, it won't be too bad."

"Mr. Izumi!" Dese and Justin gasped.

"You guys know him already?" Gumdramon asked.

"He's our Homeroom and Computer Lab teacher!" Justin said.

"This is a nice twist of events." Lunamon commented.

"I wonder what else is so convenient." Veemon also commented.

* * *

**A.N.: OK guys. That brings an end to this chapter. I'm sorry if the ending was a bit rushed and we couldn't get anymore turmoil into this chapter. Oh well, all that next chapter. And the fight scene wasn't necessarily a fight. But better fights will come along soon.**

**New Digidestined group- Thomas Sharp (12 years old): Partnered to a Gumdramon. Thomas is very outgoing to some people, quiet to others. A bit rough around the edges and may not be the brightest but he is truthful and has the most fun, even in his sleep! More of a loose-cannon from time to time.**

**Deseir "Dese" LaPierre (14 years old): Partnered to a Patamon. Dese is a very caring girl, and is usually blunt and straightforward about lots of things. She likes to learn and use that knowledge in the best way possible. Dese has a habit of complaining but that's as bad as it gets with her. Loves to see everyone happy, but won't take any BS. Yells a lot and gets a bit too loud.**

**Justin Lynn (14 years old): Partnered to a Terriermon. Justin is the kind of guy who always follows the rules diligently and respectively and is pretty much a detective. Very respectful to everyone whether his ally or opponent. Has a lot of concern for the others since he's the oldest but tries not to be too overbearing but in some cases he fails. Not one to break or bend the rules.**

**Jeremiah "Jer" Cruz (11 years old): Partnered to a Veemon, or "V-mon". Jer has a lot of positive energy about him and sees each day to begin anew. Jumps from happy to sad then back to happy from time to time in a heartbeat. Very good with numbers. Also, like his partner, very gluttonous when it comes to food. He is also naive and has a habit of over-thinking. **

**Hitomi "Tori" Jeffers (12 years old): Partnered to a Lunamon. Tori is a very bright girl who loves a lot of things. A ray of sunshine fits her personality best but the night and rain come every now and then. Rarely gets into trouble and doesn't like fighting without a purpose or ambition to it.**

* * *

_**Next time...**_

_**"Digidestined will come together. Enemies old and new will show their faces. The line between good and evil becomes clear. And more Digi-Eggs will be discovered..."**_

_**"The Gate to Adventure has Opened..."**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Digi-Team, Stand up!**

**Dese: Hey there, Dese speaking. Last time, Thomas Jeremiah and Tori all went into the Digital World for the first time. It wasn't too rough on them but it just left too much mystery in the air: Who was the voice and what happened to Koushiro-san's friend? But nothing we can't solve together, I'm sure!**

* * *

It was now pretty late, around 22:00(10 PM) hours to be precise. All the newer Digidestined and their partners were home and only one asleep was Jer and Veemon, being carefully watched by Dese as she and the other kids video chat on the computers. "So Thomas, did you ever figure out what happened to the Digi-Egg you got today?" Tori asked.

"Izzy told me the Digi-Egg went into my D-Terminal as a sort of holding spot. And he wasn't wrong! Look!" Thomas held up the screen of his purple and gray D-Terminal and to everyone's surprise it had an image of an egg on it. Not too detailed, since it didn't have color or the correct shape, but it did have the Crest of Friendship on it.

"Incredible!" Dese exclaimed, "I wonder if our D-Terminals have the same capabilities..." She began to ponder.

"Obviously. Geez Justin, you make the most awkwardest friends." Terriermon commented.

"You included." Justin told his partner. "So I imagine your brother is asleep?"

"Yeah. Mom wanted him in bed early." Dese then glanced over to her brother who was sleeping on the bottom bunk with Veemon respectively. "He was so happy today. You should have seen him when he got home, he made up a possible Armor-Digivolution for Veemon with Thomas's Digi-Egg. It was so refreshing to see him happy."

"Refreshing? Did something happen?" Gumdramon asked.

"Yeah actually. Our parents divorced some time ago and it wasn't easy on Jeremiah and me. Our mom went back into the dating scene a while back but each guy she has been with, just wasn't the same ya'know?"

"I guess that is pretty harsh. But in school and the DigiWorld he was so peppy and determined." Thomas told her.

"He does that. To make sure people don't get hurt by him. He also keeps a lot inside. It's like trying to solve a Rubix Cube when it comes to trying to get him to say what he's genuinely feeling. But I guess, that's what makes him strong willed. He refuses to look at sadness with a sad look, but rather give it a determined glare." Dese explained.

"That makes sense. It wouldn't be right if he was moping all the time." Tori said.

"It just wouldn't be him." Lunamon stated.

"Look at the time!" Tori exclaimed. "I've gotta go! See ya later!" With that said Tori logged out of the chat.

"Yeah, I better get going too. Night guys." Thomas said as he logged off too.

"Great... Now what am I supposed to do? I can't sleep until it's like REALLY late..." Dese sighed.

"Don't worry. I'll stay on with you." Justin offered. "Wouldn't be right to leave you hanging."

"Thanks. You're someone I think I can depend on."

"Justin's really reliable in a lot of things. Although he gets a bit too... overbearing." Terriermon sighed.

"I DO NOT!" Justin shouted.

"Then why won't you ever let me play games for too long?" Terriermon asked.

"Because you're impressionable. You'd mimic everything in a video game or intense movie..." Justin sighed.

Dese chuckled a bit at their argument. "Watching you two is a lot better than any movie or comedy I've ever seen."

* * *

Outside, at a playground, all of the first Digidestined, with the exception of Takeru and Hikari, were gathered around with their Digimon on swings or those rocking rides. "So Izzy, you sure the new kids can handle it?" Matt asked him.

"Yes. I'm positive. They're unique and a bit rough around the edges but nothing short of potential." Izzy replied.

"Well, that's good." Sora said. "It's nice to here that I guess."

"So Izzy," Mimi asked, "What are they like?"

"Yeah. I wanna know too." Her partner Palmon said.

"Well... There's Thomas. He can be a bit of a hard case but not a bad kid and he's also very cheerful and his Digi-Egg of Friendship is nothing short. Then there's Deseir, or Dese, she's in my computer class and I already can tell she has a glimmer of Curiosity in her. There's also Justin in the same class, he helped out some of the other students so he's pretty reliable. But the last two I can't really tell..."

"Why do you say that Izzy?" Tai asked.

"Well, they both are very bright and happy, but I can't help but feel something is bothering them from time to time. Like they use the smile as a farce to hide something..."

"Who are they?" Everyone asked, getting a bit impatient.

"Wait... you don't mean the kids in blue and pink do you?" Matt asked, "They were very good kids."

"Yeah. Jeremiah and Tori are very bright however something about them doesn't seem all that peachy. Or at least I assume. Tomorrow they're all going to the DigiWorld and I wanted some back up. Anybody willing?"

"We'll go." Joe said, "If the ocean is involved I'm sure me and Gomamon will be of some use."

"And I'll go too." Sora said, "You'll need some flying power."

"Yeah!" Biyomon cheered.

"And we'll let Kari and TK know to. Right Matt?" Tai asked.

"Of course. And all of the other kids in Davis's group."

* * *

The next morning was the usual breakfast, bathroom and walking/bus routine with all the new kids. And they all met up at the front of the school to walk in together to begin their classes. With Thomas Tori and Jeremiah in their first class, Math.

"Ugh. How more boring can this get?" Thomas sighed exasperatedly. He was situated at the desk next to Tori. While Tori sat in the middle of Jer and Thomas.

"Well, it can't get any worse than Algebra." Tori chuckled.

"At least he's not giving us a-" Jer was about to say.

"-And now class, time to see if you've all been paying attention or not by giving you a Pop Quiz." The Teacher said.

"-A quiz..." Jer sighed.

"Nice one Jer-kun." Thomas said.

Meanwhile with Dese and Justin and Izzy. "-And that class is how you make a video using the following softwares and programs." Mr. Izumi said.

"Um, Mr. Izumi, could you please repeat that step on image and clip placing?" One of the girls, who sat next to Justin, asked.

Justin, being Mr. Reliable, said "Don't worry. I have all the notes. So you can copy from them."

"Oh. Thanks... Justin right?" the girl named asked.

"Yup. Don't mention it. Can't let a fellow peer fall behind now can I?" He winked and pointed a finger up.

"Geez Justin... can you be anymore of a flirt?" Dese muttered in a joking tone. Much to the annoyance of Justin, who was the only one that heard.

'I am not... Flirting! Only chivalrous!' Justin shouted in his head at Dese. He was also shouting some other things in his head at her, but let's keep this appropriate, hm?

And so the day went on with it's usual rift-raft of the school year. Of course things they did in class were different each day and yes they got homework, but nothing complicated for the second day of the year. And by the end of the day the group picked up their Digimon and went to Mr. Izumi's classroom. Only to find not only Izzy, but other adults as well. "What's going on?" Dese's Patamon asked as he faced the other Patamon in the room. Inside the room was Sora, Joe, Takeru and Hikari.

"We're all going to the DigiWorld clearly!" Exclaimed the other Patamon.

"Now Patamon, don't be rude." Takeru told his partner.

"You're the new group right?" Joe asked. He looked at each kid intently.

"Yeah. That's us? And I'm gonna guess you're Izzy-san's friends?" Thomas asked. The older group nodded. And as usual the greetings were passed around and names were exchanged. "Great to see you." Thomas said.

"So you're coming with us to teach us?" Gumdramon asked, a little upset that he had to be a student.

"Not only that, but to also help out the best way we can." Gatomon told them

"And since Digi-Eggs are spread throughout the DigiWorld, we're gonna need scouts to find them." Takeru also said.

"I get it!" Dese said.

"I'm a little lost. Can you explain please?" Veemon asked.

"Basically, we're all gonna spread out and go on a Digi-Egg Easter hunt. But since it's not Easter yet, just a Digi-Egg hunt." Jer told his partner.

"Thanks Jer-kun. You made it simple!" Thomas complimented.

"Now that all of the introductions and our plans are out of the way, let's get going everyone." Izzy declared. Everyone replied with an "-Oui!"

Holding out there Digivices, the group all were transported to the DigiWorld safely. Everyone found themselves in different sections of the DigiWorld. "Hey! What happened?!" Izzy asked. He was with Thomas Gumdramon and his partner.

"I'm not sure." Thomas stated. "But where's everyone else?"

"I'll try emailing everyone to get their bearings." Izzy said.

"Good thinking Izzy!" Tentomon complimented. As it turns out, Sora Joe Dese and Justin were in one group by the water, and Jer Tori Takeru and Hikari were in some kind of plains while Izzy's group was in some sort of ravine.

"How are we supposed to get back together if our areas are so different?" Gumdramon asked.

"We can always walk." Thomas suggested, "I mean it's not like walking's hard or anything."

"Hmph. Walk all you want. You'll only be going in circles." A monotonous voice said. Surprising their group. But the voice was a lot closer than it was last time. Thomas then gasped and turned around. He found a human boy with messy brown hair in some kind of black and green jumpsuit and over his eyes was a visor that covered his eyes. On his back he had some kind of cape that matched the color scheme of his outfit.

"Who are you?" Thomas demanded.

"He looks like the Digimon Emperor, except something's different..." Tentomon said.

"Correct. I am not the Digimon Emperor. I am something much more different. Where the Emperor has failed, I intend to succeed." The human went on with an unchanged face.

"Then who are you?" Izzy asked.

"Simply put I am the Ruler of this World. And you are trespassing in my domain."

"So you're the one who glitched up the travel?" Gumdramon asked.

"Also correct." He answered blatantly. "I can manipulate travel in this world. And I can also do so much more, such as..." The newcomer held out his hand to the sky, "Come to me my minions and subordinate."

"Crap..." Thomas muttered. From seemingly no where, came out three Digimon. One was a Kuwagamon, another was a Kokatorimon and finally a Renamon, which stood by his side. The former 2 Digimon had Dark Rings while the Renamon stood by his side. '_This won't be pretty... I hope the others have a better time than us.'_

* * *

With Dese Justin Sora and Joe along with their partners, were standing by a beach totally confused. "This isn't right..." Dese's Patamon pointed out.

"Why aren't we with the others?" Dese asked in a bit of a confused and panicked tone.

"Relax. The others are with Takeru, Hikari and Koushiro," Joe said trying to calm the girl down, "They'll be fine."

"I don't know the former two that well!" Dese shouted.

"Dese, get a grip!" Justin shouted at his friend. "I know you're worried about your brother, but you have to put trust into him and his partner and the people he's with! They'll be fine!" This was the first time Dese had seen her new friend get worked up. But he wasn't angry. He had a stern look in his eyes but not a sign of anger.

"Fine..." Dese pouted in reluctance. She crossed her arms and turned to her side. "But don't let me stop you when it comes to that girl in class." Dese had put a lot of emphasis on the name, and much to her satisfaction got the reaction she wanted.

"There's nothing with her!" Justin snapped back, with a small blush on his face. "I-I mean, I just met her... and all... and..." Justin now pulled the collar of his hooded shirt a bit in a nervous fit.

"Aw~. Someone's in love." Terriermon teased.

"Don't be a bully..." Justin mumbled to his partner. He didn't know Angela that well to consider her an option... yet. But he was only flustered because Dese and now Terriermon were poking fun of him.

"You too Dese." Patamon said to her partner. "It's not nice to pick on Justin. Or anyone for that matter."

"Joe, do they seem a little... unique?" Sora whispered to her friend.

"I know what you mean... They are awkward... it's actually almost adorable."

"WE CAN HEAR YOU!" Dese and Justin shouted to them.

Both of the adults simply gave a sigh and sweatdropped a bit.

"Ahaha..." Joe laughed a bit. "You guys are a bit adorable. I can see why Izzy had such good word about you too."

Justin and Dese became embarrassed and blushed a bit lightly. Something Terriermon took note of. "Aw, you guys are cute~!" Terriermon chimed in.

"S-stop it!" Dese shouted a bit in irritation. "We came here to do our job, not to constantly call us cute!"

"P-Please do!" Justin said quietly and nodding a bit.

"OK ok, we'll stop." Joe said ruffling Justin's hair. Justin just let out a sigh and basically gave up.

'Why can't I win today?' He mentally sighed. Justin looked up a bit and noticed an explosion of smoke off in the distance. "What's that?" Justin asked in awe. Everyone turned to face the distant explosion and were surprised.

"It's a fight." Biyomon said.

"Are you serious?" Patamon gasped.

"Thomas... You bonehead... I have a feeling this will be a recurring habit for this boy." Dese sighed. "Or what if-" Dese cut herself off, in fear for uttering something she didn't want to be true.

"It's not him." Joe declared. "It's Thomas and Izzy alright."

"How can you tell?" Dese asked in shock.

"Let's just say I've got a feeling they're the ones fighting. Thomas is a bit of a goggle boy."

"'Goggle Boy'? What does THAT mean?" Dese asked.

"You'll learn soon enough."

"And here I thought we were supposed to be helping each other." Justin said putting his arms behind his head, pouting.

"Well, we're just here to show you the ropes. There are some things you'll have to do on your own. Whether or not if we want to help, that's just how it works." Gomamon told them.

"Oh well." Justin sighed. "We won't make any progress if we rely on the older Digidestined all the time! We need to depend on ourselves!" Justin stated with some kind of new determination.

"But Jeremiah's out there- somewhere! In the Digi-World!"

"You must really love your brother." Sora commented.

"Yes. Because he's important to me. Isn't that how love is?"

"If Dese is so willing, I'll stick by her too!" Justin said. As if by magic, or the power of convenience, the Digi-Eggs of Love and Reliability emerged from the sands beneath the kids' feet. The Digi-Egg were both gray and had their respective crests on them.

"But... how?" Dese asked in wonderment as she took the Digi-Egg of Love into her hands.

"It responded when you said your feelings to your brother and genuinely meant them." Byomon answered. "Like how Sora was with me."

"Still is." Sora added.

"So I'm just gonna guess this is mine because I'm a very dependable person...?" Justin stated.

"Hit the nail in the head." Gomamon said.

"Well guys?" Patamon asked.

"Go ahead and use them." Terriermon told them.

"Digi-Armor, Up!" They both cried as red and gray light shone through the Eggs.

* * *

Jer, Tori, Takeru and Hikari with their respective partners were taken to some sort of plains not too far from a factory. They decided to investigate the factory after receiving some signals from the place. The minute their team set foot into the factory they could feel lots of heat from inside. "Woah... it's blazing in here." Veemon commented.

"It's some kind of Ironworks factory..." Takeru said as he looked around. Taking into account of all the molten steel and the Steel beams just lying around.

"I think it's Steel TK." Hikari added.

"What's the difference? They're both metal." Patamon quipped.

"Got that right." Gatomon said, then the four of them laughed in off. Jer, Tori and their partners had remained awkwardly silent. "What's wrong?" Gatomon asked the kids.

"Well... nothing really." Tori replied.

"Can't think straight in this sauna..." Veemon sighed.

"Same here." Jer said.

Lunamon fanned herself a bit from the intense heat she was feeling. "Who runs this place anyway?" A crash followed the Digimon's question as something sounded as though it toppled from somewhere.

"I DO!" A voice answered. From behind a wall, jumping in front of the Digidestined was a small Digimon. It's head had on some kind of bulb and it's body was that of a mini cyborg. It's arms were made of cables and it had an eye sticking out of it's face. "I am Datamon. Because of my high intellect I have been put in charge of this area's production lines."

Though the Datamon maybe genuine or not, there was no denying the Dark Ring on it's bulb. Making everyone go into a defensive position. "Nice trick, but we already know those accessories aren't limited edition!" Jer said with a bit of confidence.

"Heh...heheheheheheh..." The Datamon chuckled. "Well there's no point in hiding it anymore." The minute he said that his eye began to glow a menacing red and the doors to the factory were forcibly shut. TK and Patamon rushed for the door and tested it.

"Guys, it's locked!" TK exclaimed.

"What gave that away TK?" V-mon asked in a bit of exasperation.

"What's going on?!" Tori asked.

"I have total control of the hardware and computers inside this facility." Datamon revealed. "AND I have one mission: Erase the DigiDestined by any means."

"Even if that means destroying yourself?!" Gatomon asked.

"Those are my instructions." Datamon said, "And with all of you here, I'm just going to detonate this entire location within: 60...59...58...57..."

"What?!" Lunamon shouted in panic.

"That's not OK!" TK snapped. "Patamon you need to Digivolve!"

"Yeah!" Patamon shouted. "_Patamon Digivolve to... Patamon...?_" Patamon was wrapped in the light for Digivolution but the little Digimon didn't become his Champion form.

"Why didn't it work?!" Kari asked.

"Must be like yesterday...!" Jer assumed.

"44...43...42...41...40..." Datamon kept counting.

"We don't have time for this! We need to get out now!" V-mon shouted.

"But what are we gonna do...?" Tori sighed.

"Don't worry. We'll find a way!" Jer told her, "But first you need to believe there is! With positive thinking first, we'll find the solution!"

"Atta boy, Jeremiah." TK said.

"Yeah Tori. We'll get out of this." Kari said.

"... You're right." Tori said.

"30...29...28...27..."

"Never stop believing..." Jer muttered again. Then, like for the others, two lights emerged from the darkness of the factory. A pink one and gold one. "Tori, like with Thomas!" Jer shouted.

"Yeah!" Tori said. "Let's do it!"

"Digi-Armor, Up!" They both shouted.

"3...2...1..."

* * *

Rinkmon fighting off against two Champion Level Digimon wasn't a good thing. Sure, it was hard. But Rinkmon pulled off a victory by removing the Dark Rings in time. The real challenge was Renamon. The yellow humanoid fox kept dodging or deflecting Rinkmon's attacks. "Not fair!" He shouted at the faster Rookie.

"Hmph. Learn to keep up." Renamon scoffed as the Digimon literally was running circles around Rinkmon. "Diamond Storm!" Renamon sent mini ice diamonds at the Armor level while still performing circles. Rinkmon let out shouts in pain as the diamonds collided with him. He was forcibly dedigivolved back into Gumdramon, but the onslaught was still going on.

"Hey that's enough!" Thomas shouted in irritation. "He can't fight anymore!"

"He's an enemy. And all enemies must be erraticated." Renamon replied blankly.

"Then I won't let you!" Thomas shouted and charged straight into the chaos. He covered Gumdramon and took the Diamond Storm onslaught himself. If he didn't know true pain, he sure as heck did now. Each crystal hitting his skin felt like hail cutting him all over. But he managed to hold his ground. "I... won't... let you...! Hurt my friend!" Thomas cried out in both pain and determination.

"Foolish child." The 'Ruler' simply said, still bland as ever. "You'd give your life for Data?"

"He's not Data! He's my Best Friend and I don't want to lose him ever!" Thomas shouted again. Tears were welling up in his eyes as the pain from the seemingly never-ending attack and at the thought of losing his best friend. '_I can't lose you...! You're my closest friend!_' He mentally screamed. '_And the others are important to me too... Even though we've known each other for a few days I already feel close to you all for some reason. Everyone...'_ "I need you!" He shouted that last part out loud.

"Well, all you had to do was ask!" A familiar girl's voice said.

"We'll stick together!" Someone else said.

"Yeah Thomas! Pick yourself up!"

"Please Thomas-san! Please!"

Thomas was so distracted by the voices, he forgot to realize the attack had stopped. "Huh?!" He looked up to find Renamon had been knocked away.

Someone put a hand on his shoulder. It was Jer. "Thomas-san! Are you alright?!" Jer asked in a panic.

"Y-yeah. Thanks Jer-kun." Thomas said. Jer helped Thomas up to his feet. "Hey, where's-"

"Thomas!" Tori cried as she ran over to her friend. "Oh thank goodness neither of you were hurt too badly." Tori picked up Gumdramon and looked at his wounds.

"We're fine but where's the Digimon?" Thomas asked out of curiousity.

"Look for yourself." Tori said. Thomas looked up in bewilderment but then stared in awe as 4 new armor Digimon were fighting. One was clad in black armor with patterned flames. And it looked like half-man,half horse. The Digimon had a quiver of metallic arrows and a bow to match.

"Judgement Arrow!" The Digimon fired an arrow at Renamon which it barely dodged.

"Crazy Sonic!" A Digimon shouted. Renamon had been hit by Soundwaves and knocked back very far. The Digimon easily resembled the common house bat in Japan.

"Vassallo Crusher!" A bipedal orca shouted and sent a blast of water waves at Renamon. They were knocking the Digimon around as though the fox were a rag doll!

"Curse of Moon!" A white winged Digimon shouted. It looked like Nefertimon but there were some differences. First, the serpent that's on Nefertimon's head was a moon. Second, it lacked a long tail, but had a longer wingspan. A crescent shaped beam and that would have finished Renamon off. WOULD have if a barrier hadn't shielded Renamon.

"I think that's enough games. Renamon, return to base. I have some things I need to take care of." The 'Ruler' said. Renamon nodded and in a blink of an eye disappeared.

"How did they do that?!" Thomas asked.

"Hmph. So, you want to play this way Digidestined?" The evil human said, still as bland as ever.

"Heck yeah we do!" Dese shouted.

"No way we'll let someone as ruthless as you be in the Digi-World!" Justin snapped.

"Let this be a warning. Get in my way, I will use force, for I am: The Kaiser-II." And with that said he disappeared with a prominent 'whoosh'.

"So uh... Jer-kun... how'd you get the hat?" Thomas asked.

* * *

**A.N.: Well, we finally reached the end of the chapter. Don't worry, I haven't lost hope on any of the other stories. Just the struggle of this thing known as 'laziness' and 'school' get in my way. But the new Armor Digimon are: Sagittarimon, Pipismon, Orcamon and Cres-Nefertimon(An OC Armor level I made for this fanfic based from Nefertimon from Gatomon's line. Feel free to use this in any other story or picture.) **

_**Next time on Digimon... A new DigiDestined is revealed. The cause of the Dark Rings. And in the distance the sun is rising... The Gate to Adventure has opened.**_


End file.
